With Or Without You
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: Damned if I do,and damned if I don't. I love you so much, my little Anna. What should I do'After leaving Mithos, Kratos finds a human girl at the Asgaurd Ranch. After figuring out his strange feelings, it should be simple, right?Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to my new song fic. I absolutely love Utada Hikaru, so odds are, this won't be the only one of her songs I turn into a song fic. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia or With or Without You by Utada Hikaru.

**Summary: **'Damned if I do... and damned if I don't. I love you so much, my little Anna. What should I do?' A multi part song fic from the song _With or Without You_ By Utada Hikaru. After leaving Mithos, Kratos finds a little human girl at the Asgaurd Ranch. After figuring out his strange feelings, it should be simple, right? Still being veiwed as one of the four Seraphim, he should be able to easily get Anna away from the Ranch. If only love was that simple...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kratos hadn't always been the way he was. His cold crismonish brown eyes hadn't always been so cold, so void of emotion. He used to be quite expressive. But centuries upon centuries of tragics and struggles had changed the man.

Was it so wrong to guard your heart? Was it wrong not to want to keep your heart from being broken and ripped and torn apart, from being bent until it would break? Just because he didn't show any emotions didn't mean he didn't feel them.

Over the years, he had been growing sick and tired of the path his twisted ex-student had been taking. But of course, he didn't show it. Like Kratos, his ex-student, Mithos, hadn't always been this way.

Like Kratos, Mithos had had his heart broken, and ripped and torn apart. Discrimination and rejection because of the boy's race had slowly ripped and tore at the boy's fragile young heart. Finally, it was his sister's death and the raging wore that had caused it to break and shatter.

But unlike Kratos, he didn't try to hide and overcome it. He didn't try to guard his heart. The only thing Mithos Yggdrasil had been trying for has been revenge. And Kratos couldn't take being around Mithos while be was causing so much pain to the hearts of others.

Kratos had decended to the waning planet of Sylvarant. Currently, he stood in one of the work yards of the Asgard Human Ranch. The man wasn't sure of the emotion that wouldn't let him stay away. It was unfamilar to him, seeing as he hadn't felt it in nearly four thousand years.

As he watched the poor humans being worked to death, wave upon wave of sorrow and guilt washed over him. Kratos knew this was wrong, but what could he do about it? He looked around for the little brunette woman he usually watched, finally finding her attempting to move a giant block of stone.

He didn't know why she had caught his eye the first day he had watched the humans be driven like slaves. And he didn't know why he kept coming back to watch her. Why did he even feel so drawn to this one little human female?

She heaved, throwing all her weight into the block. It barely scooted, and sweat continued pouring down the woman's strained face, soaking the top half of the brown garment she wore as she panted heavily.

"Come on, quit slacking off, you lazy bitch!" One of the Desians yelled, cracking his whip across her back. The woman yelled in pain, falling to her knees. Kratos growled as the soldier brought up his whip again.

In an instant, Kratos was in front of the soldier, firmly holding the Desians arm in place with one hand. "I do no wish to see you striking her." Kratos growled.

"Who the hell do you th-- Oh, Lord Kratos. My apologies. Do you wish for me to leave this inferior being alone?" The Desian asked.

Kratos narrowed his eyes. "Yes. And I would prefer you not call the humans that."

"Y-yes sir!" The Desian answered. The faint clinking of metal on metal was heard as his legs shook in fear. Kratos glared daggers at him before the soilder attempted to calmly walk off.

Kratos turned to the fallen woman, his eyes still hard as stone as he gazed down at her, offering his hand. She gasped.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

Standing before her was easily the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. His auburn hair spiked in such an unusual fashion fasinated her. His flawless skin and perfect, hard features made it hard not to stare. And his eyes...

Once her brown eyes found his lone visible reddish brown one, she was lost. His eyes, as hard and emotionless as they were, were positively gorgeous. She searched his eyes, looking for some trace, some flash, of she found nothing on the surface, she saw something hidden, and her gut told her that this stotic man did indeed have emotions, but a guarded heart as well.

No human was this beautiful. He had to be a god, at the very least, an angel.

The woman finally took notice of Kratos' hand, and started. Hadn't the soldier refered to him as 'Lord'? She tried to scoot away, only to wince and hiss as a searing pain shot through her body from the wound caused by the whip on her back.

Kratos, seeing the absolute fear flash across her eyes, dropped his emotionless mask, something he hadn't done in a few thousand years. "It's okay." he said, his voice deep and alluring, but gentle none the less. "I won't hurt you."

The woman just stared at his hand for a minute before hesitantly extending extending a shaky hand to weakly grasp Kratos' gloved one. He wrapped his hand around her's, pulling the small human to her feet.

The woman screamed out in pain and fell foward into Kratos, who akwardly, yet carefully, caught her. "I-it h-h-hurts..." she wimpered, trembling. Unbeknownst to the angel, her tears were staining his purple shirt.

"Shh... it's alright..." Kratos soothed, gathering up mana as he spoke. The angel mentally stumbled as he replaced his emotionless mask. How could this one little female, _this one little human, _make him drop the façade, that he'd easily held for the past few thousand years, in a blink of the eye.

A green glow surrounded the gash, closing it up. Though she didn't feel the pain anymore, the little woman continued to cry. "What's your name?" Kratos asked her gently.

"It's Anna." she whispered, though Kratos had no problem hearing her.

"Anna, I promise I will not let anymore harm come to you." he told her. Anna looked up at him, her tears of pain changing to tears of joy as she hugged the stotic angel. Kratos mentally slapped himself. '_What the hell have I just said? Just done?'_

Kratos winced at the physical contact. It wasn't exactly something he was used to. Anna lifted her head, looking up at her savior. "A-are you wounded or something? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry." she said, then looked down.

"No." Kratos said firmly, and Anna's head snapped up to meet his gaze. "I am not wounded, nor did you hurt me."

"Is something wrong then? You winced, didn't you?" Anna asked.

Kratos stiffened, but luckily, this went past the little human's notice. How was he supposed to explain that it was the embrace that had made him wince? For once, the mighty angel did not know what to say.

Anna continued to stare at him, waiting for a response. Suddenly, she blushed, before she unwound her arms from around his waist. "I-I'm s-sorry, " Anna stammered, looking away. "Areyou clausterphobic? Or a germaphobic, or something like that?"

"No." Kratos answered softly. He was surprised by the gentleness of his tone. It was almost as if he were trying not to scare the human. He mentally shook his head at the ridiculous thought. No, that couldn't be it.

Anna looked back at Kratos again, tilting her head as her chocolate brown eyes glistened with curiosity. "Then what is it?"

"..." Kratos couldn't just tell her it was purely because he wasn't used to the physical contact of another. What would that make her think? '_Wait, why should I even care what this woman thinks? She's just a human.'_

Anna let out a small wimper that would have went by unnoticed if it weren't for Kratos' angelic hearing. "Please tell me," Anna pleaded as she frowned. "I want to know, 'cause if I could help..."

Kratos was baffled. Was she really concerned about him? Did Anna actually care? " It's the contact..." Kratos muttered at last, immediately regretting it.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Anna asked, tilting her head again, this time in confusion.

Kratos sighed. _'Might as well...'_ he thought. " I'm not used to the physical contact of others. No one has touched me in any way since my mother, and she died years ago." Kratos explained. He wasn'y lying, though he knew Anna would never guess that by 'years' he meant nearly four millenia.

_See the thorn twist in your side_

"Oh... I'm sorry. I had no idea..." Anna said, her voice chocked with sympathy.

"Don't worry about it." Kratos said simply before he quickly walked off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, I know there was only one line from the song, and that it was short, but I wanted to post one more time while I was thirteen, since I turn fourteen tomorrow. After I started writing this, I decided to do one verse per chapter. So yes, this will be a short chapter story. I will finish the rest of this chapter and edit it into this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please reveiw. Flames are welcome, because they are used to burn Zelos, but also because any critism is useful to me.

Edit: Alright, I changed my mind again. I'm just going to write the chapters until it seems like a new one is starting in the middle of another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Sorry for the long wait to anyone who was actually reading this. Serious writer's block.

**Sheena:** Wasn't reading romance what gave you inspiration?

**Me: **(Blushes) Yeah, maybe I should read more. Disclaimer?

**Sheena:** Appreintice owns nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It has been three days. Three whole days since I had saw Kratos. I was starting to get concerned. I was greatful to Kratos, since he'd already done a lot for me. The Desians hadn't bothered me once since Kratos had prevented the one soldier from whipping me.

Who knows, maybe I'm selfish. He'd already done more for me than I could ask, yet I had the nerve to want him to come back to see me? Yes, it made sense. I was being selfish, but for the first time, I didn't really care. I just desperately need to see my angel.

_I wait for you_

I wondered through the workyard, and into the building of the ranch. Kratos might be in there, who knows. I went through to the room with the conveyor belts, glancing around nervously. The Desian's still frightened me.

My heartbeat sped up as a Desian started coming my direction, hand on the hilt of his sword, before another Desian grabbed his arm and began whispering something to him. The first glanced at me one more time before they both continued on thier patrol.

After a few minutes, I went through the door on the other side of the room, then quickly passed through the room to the warp on the other side. Thankfully, the Desians didn't make any attempt to move towards or stop me.

I recognized the room I appeared in as Kvar's main room. I ducked behind a piece of machinery and strained my ears. On the other side of the room, I heard a male and female voice, though I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I began to creep along the machinery, slowly heading towards the voices. I stopped once I got just close enough to where I could understand what they were saying.

"Lord Yggdrasil wa-- Hold on just a second, my Lord." the woman said. The next thing I knew, I hit the ground hard, a part of my back throbing in pain. "You rat of an inferier being! Who do you think you are? Why aren't you down there working? I'll teach you your place, rat!" the woman shrieked.

I turned over so that I was on my back to look at the woman. She was kinda pretty, but I didn't see how she could stand to wear such revealing clothes. She raised her left hand, and what looked like shadows began to gather around it. "Pronyma, stop!" a male voice growled, his voice dripping with venom.

I jumped slightly, but not out of fear, rather happiness. I had never been thrilled to hear a voice sound as dangerous as what his did. A second later, my purple clad savior entered my vision, standing between me and the woman, Pronyma.

I tried to sit up to get a better look at him, but instead inhaled sharply as pain shot through my lungs. Kratos looked back at me, and I could have sworn I saw concern in his eyes. "Lord Kratos, why did you stop me? What do you care for this inferier being?" Pronyma asked.

Kratos folded his arms over his chest. "I do not, Pronyma. She is merely the Angelous Project, that is all. You would never hear the end of it from Kvar if you harmed her. I will take care of her." Kratos said, his voice emotionless and hard as stone. For some reason, his words felt like they cut me.

Pronyma gave him a disturbing smile. "Ah, I see. Thank you, My Lord. Now, if you'll exuse me, I'll be heading back to Lord Yggdrasil. See you later, handsome." Pronyma winked at him before disappearing. I wasn't exactly sure why, but tears burned the back of my eyes.

Kratos turned towards me, and offered his hand. I didn't hesitate taking it, and he pulled me to my feet. All it took before I felt the sting of tears started spilling from my eyes was looking into his red tinted eyes.

Hesitantly, Kratos pulled me into his arms, and against his chest. As he started gently rubbing my back, I couldn't help but relax into him. "What's wrong, Anna? Did she hurt you?" Kratos asked, his voice soft.

"N-no, Pronyma didn't hurt me..." I answered, stuttering through my tears.

"Then why are you...crying?" he asked. I sighed. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to let him know I was hurt.

"I was looking for you... I j-just wasn't expecting her... I was just shocked, that's all." I told him. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it, but I felt his arms tighten slightly around me.

"You were looking... for me? Why?" Kratos asked, his voice gentle, yet curious. I sighed again, silently this time.

"Because I...well, I mis-- I wanted to see you again." I reluctently admitted. We stood in silence as he held me and my tears stopped. After a few minutes, he gently pushed me back, holding me out from him at arms length.

Kratos lifted his left hand off my right shoulder to lift my chin, looking me in the eyes. "Anna, I'll make you a deal." he said, then paused. When I realized he was waiting for a response from me, I nodded. "If you promise to be strong, then I'll do my best to come see you everyday."

I couldn't help but smile. "I promise I'll do my best to be strong, Kratos." I felt like a little girl at that moment, promising to do her chores so she could get a reward. I looked into his eyes, and after a silent moment, a smile crossed his beatiful face.

We stayed in that silent moment, Kratos' hand under my chin, eyes locked, and smiling, for what felt like a blissful hour. Then, Kratos suddenly began to lean forward towards me. My heart accelerated as his face got closer to mine, and I was almost certain he could feel the pulse beneath my jaw racing.

I closed my eyes when his flawless lips were about an inch from mine, before I felt his cheek, along with his bangs, brush along mine. His mouth began to rapidly move nearly on my ear as he started quickly whispering.

"I have to go. Kvar's coming. If he asks why you're here, tell him I told you to come find me today a few days ago, okay? I'll try to come tomorow night." Kratos quickly embraced me, and I could feel the sincerity in it, before he disappeared.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

Just as he said, the warp on the other side of the room glowed, and Kvar appeared. I tried to make myself unnoticed so he would step of the warp and I could escape, but no such luck. Kvar looked straight at me. "Maggot, what are you doing here?" he sneered.

His voice sent a distasteful shiver of fear through me. "L-Lord Kratos told me to c-come find him today a c-couple days ago..." I stutered through the lie.

"Well, he's not here, so shoo." Kvar said. I didn't have to be told twice. I ran past him as fast as I could and onto the warp. I ran past the guard through the next couple rooms until I reached the resting place they provided for us.

After kicking off my cloth shoes, I curled up on the slab of...of something that jutted out of the wall, hugging my knees. Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough. Kratos, you've got to be a god, or at least an angel. So if you can hear me, please come soon, or at least make time go by faster...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke the next morning to the guards yelling and screaming at the other captives to wake up and get to work. I heard footsteps approaching my little cell, and opened my eyes to see a guard approaching.

Another Desian, however, grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. Together, they went towards the rest of the captives. I stretched the best I could in what little space there was before dangling my feet over the edge of the 'bed'.

I got to my feet and finished stretching, trying to ease the stiffness and aches I got from sleeping on the hard slab. I started to walk forward, before I felt something crinkle beneath my thin cloth shoe.

Moving my foot, I crouched to investigate, finding a folded piece of paper. I gently picked it up, carefully unfolding it to find thin, neat script inside.

_Anna,_

_At noon, meet me in the entrance workyard, behind all the crates. I'm not free tonight, but I have a few minutes then._

_Kratos_

I smiled, folding the note and slipping it into my pocket. Noon, that'd be about-- wait a minute! The Desian's usually got us up to work around noon. Noon was the hottest time of the day, and after we got everything started, then the work wasnt too incredibly bad.

I dashed from my cell, sprinting the building that lead to the front workyard. After I got through two rooms, I slowed down, panting. Why was I in such a rush? I was greatful to Kratos, but I hardly knew him. Why was I so eager to see him?

_Love_

My mother's voice echoed the word in my head, before a memory resurfaced from before the Desian's murdered her.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_A five year old Anna cuddled into her mother's side. It was late at night, but they had just been allowed to return to thier cells. Anna's mother looked much older than her twenty-six years, and exhausted as well._

_The woman wrapped her arms around her daughter as she sighed. "Anna, I was hoping we could be out of here and you be a bit older before I gave you this talk, but Momma's not sure if she'll make it."_

_Anna's eyes lite up a bit. "You mean you're gonna tell me a story?" _

_"Errr...kind of. Now listen up little girl. Hopefully, you can get out of here some day. But when you're older, you're gonna start lookin' at boys."_

_"Eww. Momma, boys have cooties." Anna interupted. Her Mother smiled._

_"Yes, yes they do baby. But eventually, the cooties will go away."_

_"Where do they go to?"_

_"Let me finish Anna. No more interupting, okay?" the small brunette girl nodded, her dirty hair falling into her eyes. "But when the cooties go away, you're gonna start lookin' at them. You'll find some cute, some not so cute, and some really attractive._

_You'll want to hang around boys. If you get lucky enough, you'll find one you'll really like. Hopefully, he'll be really nice and sweet, and treat you good. If you find you a good guy that loves you, don't let him go, especially if you love him."_

_"Love?"_

_"Yes, love."_

_"How will I know if I love him Momma?"_

_"You'll know, sweetie. But love is a strange thing. You could love someone the first time you see them, and not even know anything about them. Or, you could be friends with him, and after a long time, you could fall in love. But anyway, love is strong. _

_Whenever they're not around, you want them there with they are around, you'll be happy, and your heart will flutter. If you ask yourself can you live without them and answer no, if you'd do anything for them, then you're in love."_

_"So that's how you know?"_

_"Yes baby, that's how you know you're in love."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

It had been over eleven years since then. Was that it? Was I...in love...with Kratos? At seventeen, was I already in love? I closed my eyes, going over everything my mother told me.

There was no doubt.

But what about that one woman...Pronyma, I think was her name. I shook my head. It was a long shot, but I'd just have to ask. I ran the rest of the way. Quickly, I entered the crate area, going through the maze. He would probably be there.

Panting, I slowed down at the last turn. "Oh, come on my Lord." Wait, was that Pronyma's voice? I turned the last corner, and the sight that meet my eyes nearly dropped me.

Pronyma had Kratos pinned to a wall of crates, and if I was using the right term, was making out with him. I wasn't very familar with things like that, but I did know that was affectionate.

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

My eyes watered as a hurt sound escaped from my mouth. I turned and ran. I ran, not even paying attention to where I was going. Sweat soaking my clothes, I curled up on the 'bed' in my cell, that I'd somehow gotten to, and began sobbing.

Did that mean I had no chance? Or was it possible that I could change his mind. But right now, I didn't really care. I was hurt, and all I wanted to do was cry. Maybe, if I was lucky, he didn't see me, and he'd be here tomorrow. I don't know why, but even after that, I still wanted to see him.

_And I'll wait...without you_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sheena:** I'm impressed. You actually put off doing your geometry homework to do this.

**Me:** I really gotta get to work on that. I think it's due tomorrow, and high school won't give you the breaks middle school does.

**Sheena:** Then get to work. I'll close out. Thanks everyone for reading, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to work on this. High School, although it has sporks and straws, is hell with my schedule. All the stupid homework. Plus my Creative Writing class takes up most my writing time.

**Sheena: **You should assign each day a story to work on, and work on it when you can.

**Me:** Why didn't I think about that?

**Sheena: **(sighes) Appreintice does not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Me:** Oh, and I need to correct something. _With or Without You_ is originally by U2, I beleive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Slowly, with great effort, Kratos reached up, grabbing Pronyma's hand on his left arm and pulling dark magic that she had been using to paralyze his body disappeared from her hand. The auburn angel glared at her, wiping his mouth with the back of her hand. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked.

Pronyma smiled slyly at him at him. "Oh, my Lord, I've always wanted to do that." She said coily.

"With Anna that right there? I know you knew she was there." Kratos spat.

Pronyma winked. "Of course, my Lord. That filthy rat needs to know that she has no chance. Why do you even care? That little human is pathetic." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Kratos walked away from her, looking back over his shoulder at the opening of the crates.

"I'm not interested, Pronyma." Kratos hissed, then disappeared.

_With or without you_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I'd been crying when I heard a tap on the glass door of my cell. I looked up through tear filled eyes to see my auburn haired angel. "Anna, may I come in?" he asked gently.

"G-go away." I choked out.

_With or without you..._

Part of me was thrilled to see him, but another was scared of what he had to say. I laid back down, hiding my face in my arms. A few seconds passed before a hand landed on my shoulder, gently pulling me up into a tone purple clad chest. I buried my face there as I continued sobbing. Kratos rubbed my back gently as he 'shh..'ed.

"Anna, I believe that we could be of use to each other. If you would be willing to work with me, I'll explain everything." he said. I looked up at him, dumbfounded. "Anna, do you want to get out of here?" His question thoroughly shocked me.

"More than anything." I whispered in response. Kratos stood before lifting me to my feet. He walked out of the little cell, looking over his shoulder at me before jerking my head, telling me to follow. I ran until I was right behind him, nearly brushing against my angel's back I was so close. We headed towards the main building of the ranch, the Desian soldiers giving me foul looks.

It made me nervous to have my back exposed to them, but I guess Kratos picked up on it, since I suddenly was wallking in front of him, one of his hands on my shoulder to guide me. We passed through the control room, then into the conveyor belt room before I realized where we were heading. I balked, turning around to face Kratos. "Are you mad? We can't go in there with Kvar!" I whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Kratos asked simply. I hadn't known him for long. It was irrational, but I couldn't help but trust me auburn haired angel. I nodded slowly. "Then keep going." I turned around and continued, Kratos staying right behind me. We entered the warp room right before Kvar's chamber, where two Desian's were standing in front of the warp, guarding it.

I shrank back as we got closer to the Desians, both of them holding their ground. "Step aside, men." Kratos said, his voice cold as stone. Neither budged.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kratos, but we are not to let anyone pass." One of the soldiers said. I heard a clink of metal before seeing a purple blur pass in front of the Desians. I heard the clink again as dark red blood squirted from their necks.

"Go, Anna." Kratos urged, and I went onto the warp. Inside Kvar's room, Kratos took the lead, and I followed closely behing him. Kvar and some blond haired man, although I wasn't completely sure he was actually there. Both men were silent as we approached them.

"Can I help you, Lord Kratos?" Kvar asked. He looked annoyed. Kratos crossed his arms over his chest as he glared down at the man.

"Kvar, I wish to request to take the Angelous Project on a project with me." Kratos said in an emotionless voice. Kvar began to chuckle darkly.

"I apologize, _Lord_ Kratos, but I can't allow you to do that. The Angelous Project has already had too much of a rest. She will be put back to work tomorrow." he said. Angelous Project?... Were they... talking about me?

"Is that so?" Kratos spat.

"Kratos," the blond haired man said. "Report back immediately." Kratos 'hmph'ed before he suddenly spun around and grabbed my wrist, running a lot more quickly than he should have been able to. I tried to get my legs to work with his speed, but I was mostly being drug along. "Soldiers, don't let them escape!" the blond haired man's voice suddenly had a more child-like timbre to it.

In the room where Kratos had killed the Desians, there was another there, kneeling next to one as he examined him. "My Lord, do you have any clue what happened here?" Kratos glared at him before he set off at a brisk walk, his hand still tightly around my wrist.

_'Men! Do not let Lord Kratos leave the facility! He has the Angelous Project!'_ Kratos swore under his breath as the loud voice sent a shiver through me. Everyone on the Ranch probably heard that. The Desian examing the other two shakily got to his feet. "H-halt!" he yelled. A breeze blew through my hair before fire struck the man. He yelled out in agony as Kratos drug me out to the next room.

More soldiers than I could count were waiting for us. Archers made up the front line, and all had their bows aimed at us. Kratos pushed me directly behind him as he drew his sword, then, from I have no clue where, he came up with a sheild. "Turn over the Angelous Project!" I felt wind again as Kratos made more of the fireballs, sending them at the archers.

Earth erupted up from under the floor, creating a crater under some of the Desian's feet. Kratos slashed at an approaching whipmaster, who doubled over with his hand around his stomach as crimson blood quickly pooled on the ground. He fell about the same time a sharp pain pierced my shoulder. Looking at it, I saw an arrow sticking out of it, and panicking, began to tug at it, yelping as more pain coursed through me.

Kratos quickly glanced over his shoulder at me. "Anna, leave it. Stay right behind me." he ordered before charging at the Desians. He made wide, yet clean and controled swings with his sword, which made me a bit nervous as I trailed close enough for my forehead to touch his shoulder blades.

Desians fell in front of Kratos, yet he continued going like nothing had happened. I had to watch carefully not to trip over the corpses. Panting, sweat running down my back, I tried to go faster since space had begun to open up between Kratos and I.

I gasped as Kratos suddenly jumped over a hefty Desian. I jumped, but my tired legs wouldn't give me the height I needed. I hit the ground, and the impact drove the arrow farther into my shoulder. Waves of sharp, stinging pain, as my sweat entered the wound, as a pair of hands jerked me up to my feet.

My arm was torqued up behind my back. On pure impulse, I swung my elbow back, and with bruising impact, it struck the Desian's metal helmet. His hands released me, and on nothing but adrenaline, I took off after Kratos, quickly catching up with him as I somehow outmaneauvered the Desians' attacks.

As I was once more close enough for my forehead to hit his shoulder blades, we burst into the ranchyard. Kratos came to a sudden halt, and I smacked into his back, before falling onto my bottom. I peered past Kratos, and gasped. A whole army of Desians were waiting for us.

Kratos swore under his breath as he took a few steps back. "Lord Kratos! Either turn over the Angelous Project, or we'll take it by force." One of the Desians yelled. Kratos turned to face me, before kneeling in front of me. He looked me straight in the eyes as he tightened the grip on his sword.

Then, so quietly that I could barely hear him, he whispered, "Anna, I'm going to give you my sword. You may have to use it to defend yourself until I can help you, but we will get out of here." As said, he handed me his sword. I got a firm grip on it as he pulled me to my feet. I saw him draw a dagger from his belt and turn around before what looked like flying towards the army.

He was so fast that I couldn't even keep up with his movements, so I didn't even try. Instead, I focused on the few Desians that were approaching me. Uncertainly, I lifted Kratos' sword up in front of me using both hands, and my shoulder throbbed, reminding me of the arrow still stuck in it.

Gritting my teeth, I swung the sword at the closest Desian, and he jumped back to avoid the hit. Although his sword was foreign to me, I gripped it in my good right hand, and wildly swung it in front of me. The soldiers stepped back to avoid it as they tried to get close to me, and a second later, a purple, and I could of swore blue, blur passed behind the Desians, and they dropped. "Behind you!" he yelled, and I threw his sword blade first over my shoulder.

Turning around to retrieve it, I screamed. The sword had split the soldiers skull, and blood, and what could have been brains, oozed out of his broken gasket. One of his eyeballs came loose, before rolling towards my foot. The optical nerve, still attached, flipped onto my mocasin, splatering warm blood on my ankle.

I quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword, jerking it up and turning around before I vomitted. More Desians were closing in on me, so I slashed at him. I guess he wasn't expecting it, because the blade struck him. He stumbled back as I jerked the weapon back, guilt washing over me. I guess someone took advantage of that, because the next second, everything was black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me:** Eh, a little short, but its still something, for anyone who might possible be reading. But I reached the end of the first verse! ^_^

**Sheena:** Was that the first or second verse? You were using Utada Hikaru's version. In her version, wasn't her first verse U2's first two verses?

**Me: ** O_O Don't make me think Sheena. I had finals Friday.

**Sheena:** (Shakes her head a bit) Please review.


End file.
